Bleach Themes Fandub Lyrics
by JuneiTheScerzo
Summary: I don't own Bleach, sadly. Or any of the songs featured here. But here's my best attempt at English fandubs for some of the themes! Please give credit to me before using them anywhere! And I swear I didn't take them from someone else; they're all my own fandubs.
1. Rolling Star

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR THE FOLLOWING SONG.**

**THE LYRICS BELOW WERE TRANSLATED AND THEN REARRANGED BY ME, JUNEITHESCERZO, IN ORDER TO MAKE SINGING JAPANESE SONGS LESS EMBARASSING IN PUBLIC.**

**Anything highlighted is in the anime version itself. The rest is the full song.**

**At one point or another, I will make music videos of these, but until then please make sure to give me credit before using them anywhere! Thank you!**

* * *

Bleach Opening 5: Rolling Star

Song by Yui

English translation/lyrics by JuneiTheScerzo

* * *

**(The world that I'm living in is full of dreams  
But sometimes the ones that don't come true tend to be the best ones)**

**My patience is running, I gotta speak up  
I'm not gonna hold it all deep inside  
As I walk home past the twilit bus stop  
The weight's off my shoulders  
I say BYE BYE BYE**

**Go show 'em your FIGHTING POSE  
Make them all go OH OH**

**The world that I see every night in my dreams  
Is a perfect world that's full of peace  
We never could raise  
But the truth is, I'm worried 'bout the world I see  
To the point where I tend to start to miss the ROLLING DAYS**

Even though you may keep on fallin'  
You laugh and you get back up everytime  
I board the bus, and in the silent back seat  
Ya flash me a smile and put your hand in mine

I'm putting my faith in you  
I can trust in what's true OH OH

The love that I find every night in my dreams  
It's just me, one-sided lovin', tryin' to find a way  
But the truth is, there are some days where we can't see  
So even if I don't see you I believe in LONELY DAYS

OH  
YEAH  
OH  
I'll keep on fallin' for you  
WAY TO GO  
YEAH  
YAY

'Cuz you can't take my ROLLING STAR

**(instrumental)**

I was always by your side  
I was always with you  
Did you ever see me leave  
No, you never saw me go

**If our love was just a game  
Then did you ever love me too  
ALL MY LOVING  
(I know)  
Was wasted right in your arms**

**The world that I see every night in my dreams  
Is a perfect world that's full of peace  
We never could raise  
But the truth is, I'm worried 'bout the world I see  
To the point where I tend to start to miss the ROLLING DAYS**

OH  
YEAH  
OH  
Baby you got me whoa whoa

**OH  
YEAH  
OH  
I'll keep on fallin' for you  
WAY TO GO  
YEAH  
YAY**

**You'll never take my ROLLING STAR**

* * *

**Heyo! I did warn about random Bleach things, didn't I? *grins slyly***

**This will not be a frequent thing; I just enjoy fandubbing these, a lot. No filler themes will appear here, but expect to see chAngE, Alones, D-technolife, Shojo S, at the very least, sooner or later. Laterz!**


	2. chAngE

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR THE FOLLOWING SONG.**

**THE LYRICS BELOW WERE TRANSLATED AND THEN REARRANGED BY ME, JUNEITHESCERZO, IN ORDER TO MAKE SINGING JAPANESE SONGS LESS EMBARASSING IN PUBLIC.**

**Anything highlighted is in the anime version itself. The rest is the full song.**

**At one point or another, I will make music videos of these, but until then please make sure to give me credit before using them anywhere! Thank you!**

* * *

Bleach Opening 12: chAngE

Song by Miwa

English translation/lyrics by JuneiTheScerzo

* * *

**chAngE  
I won't be broken, won't be dragged along now  
I'm stayin' true to me and I'm following what's down inside  
chAngE  
No matter what I'm feelin', I won't turn around  
Emotions never run and never hide**

**So I run for them**

**So what? Sure, ya lied, and betrayed me  
Not that it really matters, since you couldn't catch me anyway  
Not enough, there's no end! That don't faze me  
Keep trying, you'll never find me  
OH OH OH**

**I think there's such a crazy world around me  
Keep tryin' to change it, but inside it's taking me apart  
Do you wanna help me find it?  
As long as I follow my heart**

**As long as I'm goin' down my own road  
Just standin' around here, always stayin', waitin'  
I never try to start anything**

**chAngE  
I won't be broken, won't be dragged along now  
I'm stayin' true to me and I'm following what's down inside  
No matter what  
Never again are you having your way with me  
OH OH OH**

**chAngE  
No matter what I'm feelin', I won't turn around  
Emotions never run and never hide**

**So I run for them**

**As long as I'm alive, I'm never goin' back to you again  
'Cuz when I think about you, oh baby I WANNA CHANGE**

Hesitation is just so not like you  
So tell me, are you satisfied with anythin' I'm sayin' here  
There are wounds that you just can't heal now  
I'm hurtin', my heart is burnin'  
OH OH OH

Too late! You're never gonna change me back to you  
'Cuz now in the mirror I won't see your shadow anymore  
I want the world to know the real truth  
What will the future think of you?

Tomorrow is a day filled with no lies  
I can keep on standin', I can keep on fightin'  
And I don't have to run anymore

chAngE  
I won't look back and I won't ever stop, no  
As long as I'm lookin' for the truth, I will find you there  
You'll regret it  
So let my dry tears remind you of the past now  
OH OH OH

chAngE  
You lost me at the moment that I saw you go  
To run away from love just isn't fair

So I'll run past you

And if you're still around, I'm never goin' back to you again  
'Cuz when I think about you, oh baby I WANNA CHANGE

(instrumental)

When I think about the changes you made  
They were never really changed for me  
It turns out that when I thought you had changed  
You had really just stayed the same

chAngE  
OH OH OH  
chAngE  
OH OH OH

I won't run from you

chAngE  
I won't be broken, won't be dragged along now  
I'm stayin' true to me and I'm following what's down inside  
No matter what  
Never again are you having your way with me  
OH OH OH

chAngE  
No matter what I'm feelin', I won't turn around  
Emotions never run and never hide

So I run for them

If this is how you're really like, I hope that you can learn to chAngE  
And as for the way I am now, I pray I always stay the same  
'Cuz when I think about you, oh baby I WANNA CHANGE

* * *

**Heyo! Not...really...much to say here. Nope, there's not. It's a song. Sing it.**

**Let the crickets chirp, my friend.**

**I like reads, reviews, anything! Expect more in a bit. Ciao!**


	3. Ichirin no Hana

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR THE FOLLOWING SONG.**

**THE LYRICS BELOW WERE TRANSLATED AND THEN REARRANGED BY ME, JUNEITHESCERZO, IN ORDER TO MAKE SINGING JAPANESE SONGS LESS EMBARASSING IN PUBLIC.**

**Anything highlighted is in the anime version itself. The rest is the full song.**

**At one point or another, I will make music videos of these, but until then please make sure to give me credit before using them anywhere! Thank you!**

* * *

Bleach Opening 3: Ichirin No Hana

Song by High and Mighty Color

English translation/lyrics by JuneiTheScerzo

* * *

**Fall into the shadows of the night  
They won't take you  
Flowers bloom in silence and in light  
There is just one you**

**So let yourself bloom  
Like a flower you will rise**

**You're like a flower, growing radiant in shadow and**  
**In darkness—you won't wilt away and you cannot be beaten down**  
Who cares where you took root, as long as you are free to move  
And live—unless you're stuck and you just don't know how to turn around

**You don't have to hide  
Anymore  
I will find you, so**

Fall into the shadows and believe  
I'll take all your  
Pain, so please don't cry, I'm by your side  
I will make you smile

You don't have to die  
Like a flower you will rise

You're such a fragile flower, glowing like a candle in  
The dark—I guess you're just so broken, that you wilt and fail to follow

I will be your strength  
Take my hand  
I will find you, so

Step into my shadow, safe from light  
If there comes a  
Time when we must live to stand and fight  
I will be by you

Just stay here by me  
I'll protect you—I won't die

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...  
TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT  
NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER

(instrumental)

**Fall into the shadows of the night  
They won't take you  
Flowers bloom in silence and in light  
They can't break you**

**Step into my shadow, safe from light  
If there comes a  
Time when we must live to stand and fight  
I will be by you**

**Just stay here by me  
And there is just one you**

**So let yourself bloom  
Like a flower you will rise**

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...  
**TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT**  
**NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER**

* * *

**Easily the darkest—and fastest-transcribed—one I've done, but I like it. Hooray! I think next should be Alones, or After Dark, but I'm still deciding. But until then, ciao!**


	4. Alones

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR THE FOLLOWING SONG.**

**THE LYRICS BELOW WERE TRANSLATED AND THEN REARRANGED BY ME, JUNEITHESCERZO, IN ORDER TO MAKE SINGING JAPANESE SONGS LESS EMBARASSING IN PUBLIC.**

**Anything highlighted is in the anime version itself. The rest is the full song.**

**At one point or another, I will make music videos of these, but until then please make sure to give me credit before using them anywhere! Thank you!**

* * *

Bleach Opening 6: Alones

Song by Aqua Timez

English translation/lyrics by JuneiTheScerzo

* * *

**Broken wings won't teach you how to fly**

**But neither will your tears**  
**I think you're just growing tired of the sky that's way too blue**  
**Believe in what you feel**  
**Don't fall into your fears**  
**And once in a while, it's okay to smile just for you**

**Unchanging**  
**The solitude is all around you**  
**Let the fire in your heart up and surround you**  
**You're so much different from the crazy freak shows that we find at every party**

**There's a silent world around me**  
**And I don't know how to see it 'cuz it definitely can't be**  
**I just don't know what's wrong with me**

**If at least while in my broken dreams**  
**Then it's the sky that I don't need really, just as long as you are here with me**  
**If I could erase my yesterday**  
**Then I know all my pain is gone, together we can journey on**

**Broken wings won't teach you how to fly**  
**But neither will your tears**  
**I think you're just growing tired of the sky that's way too blue**  
**Believe in what you feel**  
**Don't fall into your fears**  
**And once in a while, it's okay to smile just for you**

The peace that we never realized  
Isn't more than just a couple simple lies  
Your reflection stares back at you from in the mirror shine  
The light is in your eyes

And I'm trying to call you  
But my love's racing forward, and I can't see you anymore  
It's tearing me apart

As time passes through the nights and days  
The wounds you dealt will never fade, but I think I'm getting better everyday  
Nothing beautiful will ever change  
Yet all my happiness will die the day you aren't by my side

Like the scars that haven't gone away  
My prayers start to shake  
All my hope is flying fast into the brightness of the sky  
Can't force you to believe  
In what I feel is true  
It's the magic that I feel when I'm in love with loving you

(Instrumental)

There are times within our fragile world  
When we will walk ahead  
But it's brighter down the road, and fading faster into fears  
It's like we're falling down  
Don't think of giving up  
'Cuz the desert is an ocean filled with our discarded tears

WHY DO WE FEEL SO ALONE ANYTIME?  
We don't have to take it all, this world's a wonderful surprise  
WHY DO WE FEEL SO ALONE ANYTIME?  
Holding back is not your courage, once your wings have learned to fly


End file.
